Dancing On My Own
by XxXxHell's AngelxXxX
Summary: [Modern World: AU] "You are two of the best figure skaters there are; Sasuke, Sakura," Sakura beamed. Sasuke smirked. "But, when you dance as a pair...you...you are hopeless." said Kakashi with a smile. "You dance without emotion."


**Dancing on My Own**

By Hell's Angel

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto. That right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This disclaimer stands for the whole story.**

 **Also, I do not own 'Angel with a Shotgun' by Nightcore.**

- **A/N:** Author's note at the bottom of the chapter.

Chapter 1: Angel with a Shotgun

Chapter Song: Angel with a Shotgun- Nightcore

* * *

-DANCING ON MY OWN-

 **Application form for the University of Technology Konoha's Figure Skating Program**

 **Student Profile: Haruno Sakura, (F),University of Technology Konoha:**

(Graduated from Konoha High School, at the age of 18. Currently attends University of Technology, Konoha.)

Student ID: 7-21713

Experience: _Received first prize in the Konoha Female Soloist Figure-Skating Competition, with the marks of 97.89/ 100. Second place in the Five Nations Figure-Skating Competition._

Extra Notes: Studying to get a PhD in Computer Analysation, and a secondary degree in Law.

-o-

 **Application form for the University of Technology Konoha's Figure Skating Program**

 **Student Profile: Uchiha Sasuke, (M), University of Technology Konoha:**

(Graduated from Konoha High School, at the age of 18. Currently attends Konohagakure Business University.)

Student ID: 7-21339

Experience: _Received first prize in the Five Nations Figure-Skating Competition._

Extra Notes: Studying to get a PhD in Business, and a secondary degree in Tech.

-DANCING ON MY OWN-

 **{ [Instant Message Chatroom]**

 **Konoha Squad: 12 members** **}**

 **Blonde_Princess:** Its finally comp year.

 **. :** It's. Not its. Jeez pig, who taught you in english?

 **. :** ikr. finally Comp year. Wonder who's gonna make it into top 15?

 **Blonde_Princess:** knew there was gonna be a grammar natzi. Pretty sure we'll make it to the tope 15 tho.

 **Blonde_Princess:** screw auto correct. I meant top. Not 'tope'. That sounds like a perfume. Lol.

 **. :** lol. Have u seen Karin dance? She's got two left feet.

 **Blonde_Princess:** ikr! So true.

 _RamenKingNaruto_ _has logged on._

 **RamenKingNaruto:** just in time to trash talk karin.

 **RamenKingNaruto:** assume will be logging on soon

 **. :** assume?

 **RamenKingNaruto:** i ment sasuke. Damn auto correct.

 **Blonde_Princess:** lol. Ikr. Annoying af.

 **Blonde_Princess:** anywaysss I gtg. need to sleep for 2moro. Baiii.

 _Blonde_Princess_ _has logged off._

 **. :** good luck! baiiii

 _IAmGay_ _has logged on._

 **IAmGay:** wtf

 **. :** MWAHAHAHAHAHA

 **IAmGay:** Sakura. Not funny.

 **RamenKingNaruto:** omg sasgay. How did u change his username sakura

 _ **IAmGay has changed his username to 'Sasuke.U'**_

 **. :** just hacking. Sasuke, ur password. I'd consider changing it.

 **Sasuke.U:** …..

 **RamenKingNaruto:** omg tell me what was his password

 **. :** it was 'uchiha'

 **Sasuke.U:** thanks for the help sakura.

 **RamenKingNaruto:** omfg wtf sasgay lame password bro

 **. :** wtfindeed. Gtg guys, baii. Need to sleep for grading tmr.

 **RamenKingNaruto:** good luck sakura and baiiii

 **Sasuke.U:** bye. See you at grading.

 _._ _has logged off._

 **RamenKingNaruto:** following suit

RamenKingNaruto has logged off.

 _Sasuke.U_ _has logged off._

-DANCING ON MY OWN-

 **Haruno Sakura**

She couldn't sleep.

Sakura lay in her bed, eyes wide open. Tomorrow was the grading exam and-

The glowing digits on her bedside table read **23:27**. Far too late for her. Especially with grading tomorrow.

Every five years at the Figure Skating Academy, a competition would be held to decide the top 30 skaters at the academy, 15 for each gender. Then those 30 would be split into pairs, which were matched according to their ranking.

And tomorrow was the grading. That decided your rank.

Sakura groaned, rolling over yet again. Her stomach tightened with apprehension at the thought of tomorrow.

Performing a routine in front of the whole of the skating academy? She could do that. But this time, the grade that she got would seriously impact her life.

The next opportunity would be in five years. _Five years._

She'd be counting on herself tomorrow.

-DANCING ON MY OWN-

"Ino? Your turn." The voice of the adjudicator rang through the hall.

Sakura grinned at her friend. "Good luck, pig,"

Ino smiled nervously at her best friend. "Thanks, forehead." The usually chatty blonde had turned into more reserved person, out of nervousness.

Sakura smiled, watching her friend walk down the stairs to the ice rink. She really wanted Ino to do well. "Good luck Ino…." She whispered.

Ino glided confidently onto the ice. Sending a wink to Sakura, she motioned for the music to start.

And so her dance began.

Ino's routine was full of seduction. And so was the song.

A twirl here, a kick there, Ino's routine was certainly not to be looked down at.

She ended her routine with a perfect arabesque. The crowd clapped, and Ino, smiling, glided her way to the exit.

Sakura watched, beaming, as Ino ran her way up the stairs into Sakura's arms. "You did great!" Sakura gushed, pulling Ino into a hug. "And the song- Ino, really?!"

Ino laughed. "You know I love that song, Sakura. 'Can't keep my hands to myself!'" she sung.

The pair giggled quietly and sat down.

"Karin? Your turn."

Ino and Sakura exploded into giggles. "Oh my gosh, she's gonna fail…!" Ino exclaimed.

"Shut up and watch!" Sakura said jubilantly, as she stuffed her knuckles in her mouth in an attempt to stop giggling.

Karin made her way to the ice rink, hips swaying.

And boy, she stuffed up.

-DANCING ON MY OWN-

Sakura and Ino were giggling like mad at the end of Karin's routine. If you could call it a routine.

"Did you see that? She fucked up on the backbend arch. It's one of the easiest moves there is!"

"I know right! How could she-"

"Sakura? You're up."

Ino squealed loudly, causing people to look at the pair.

"You're turn, Sak! Good luck! You'd better not fail!"

Sakura stood up, grabbing her ice skates, and with one last grin at Ino she walked down to the ice rink.

-DANCING ON MY OWN-

Every step felt slow and haltering, as Sakura surveyed the audience with calculating eyes. Who was her true competition? In this crowd there were many talented dancers, that had yet to broadcast their full potential.

The murmuring of the crowd grew louder as Sakura opened the door to the rink. The ice was smooth, with only a few lines from skaters that had gone before her.

She had been ranked number one last year, which made her a threat. She would have stood a great chance getting in, but there were so many more people contending in the grading this year. And this was an audition for a spot to represent Konoha.

Sakura checked the clasps and laces on her skates for the last time. And then, her skates met the ice.

She could feel the eyes of her fellow competitors, as she glided gracefully to the center of the rink.

 _Glide, be graceful._

Sakura remembered the advice she had given herself on this part of the routine. It was a song of love and fighting. A song of rage and serenity.

She gave the thumbs up to DJ, and posed for the start of her routine.

The DJ nodded in confirmation and counted down for the beginning of Sakura's routine.

"Five…"

 _Relax, calm down,_

"Four…"

 _Breathe in…Breathe out-_

"Three…"

 _Lose yourself in the dance. Dance like no one is watching._

"Two…"

 _Back straight…Be confident. And remember…_

"One."

 _Dance with emotion._

Sakura's eyes burned with emotion as she began her dance.

 _Get out your guns,_

 _Battle's begun._

 _Are you a saint or a sinner?_

Her whole body moved with the song, characterising it perfectly.

 _If love's a fight,_

 _Then I shall die,_

 _With my heart on a trigger…_

She bent her back, leaning her weight on her hands, feeling the cold harshness of the ice. Her feet jumped of the ground and into a handstand, and then into a perfect bridge.

 _They say before you start a war,_

 _You'd better know what you're fighting for._

 _Well baby you are all that I adore,_

 _If love is what you need a solider I will be,_

She lept up and continued with the fiery passion of the angel in the danced with emotion. She danced with passion. She danced like-

- _I'm an Angel with a Shotgun,_

 _Fighting til' the war's won,_

 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back…_

She paused in her dance slowing down, until she froze her body in a sorrowful bow. And together, with the song, she burst back to life.

 _ **Yeah, I'm an Angel with a Shotgun,**_

She became the angel. She became the demon. She became the person who had lost everything for love.

 _ **Fighting til' the war's won,**_

 _ **I don't care if heaven won't take me back…**_

In that dance, she had become the Angel with a Shotgun.

And she froze, in her final pose, the Angel's last act of defiance.

And the crowd erupted in cheers and claps.

-DANCING ON MY OWN-

As Sakura made her way up, back to Ino, she ran into many fans of her performance.

"Wow Sakura, that was so cool! The way you did that really cool twisty-"

"It's called a triple turn, right Sakura?"

"And that handstand! Wow! Isn't the ice cold?"

Sakura nodded and smiled through the meeting, and made it out of the crowd and onto the steps. She exhaled, and smiled to herself. _Hopefully I nailed it,_ she thought but one could never be so sure.

"Sakura."

The sound of her name made Sakura look around, until she spotted Sasuke, standing behind her looking so goddam hot-

Sakura smiled, shaking all the thoughts away. "Sasuke!" she exclaimed. "Why are you here, anyway?"

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto," he said, like that explained everything. "He dragged me to come watch that Hyuga girl he's dating's performance. Said he needed company."

Sakura blinked. "Oh, that's nice. I was thinking maybe you had decided to join… _the other side_ …" she said with a smirk.

Sasuke sighed, yet again. "I assure you that I am not a transgender." The way he said it was so blunt and humorless was so amusing.

Sakura laughed. "I do hope not," she said. "as it would be annoying to be stuck with Naruto and no male sane person around."

Sasuke smirked, and 'hned' his agreement.

"Congratulations on your wonderful performance," Sasuke said. "I wish you luck on getting in the top 15- and I'm pretty sure you already have," he said.

Sakura blushed. "Thanks, Sasuke. Good luck in your performance!" she said cheerily. "And I'll…see you around!"

Sasuke nodded. "Bye," he said, turning his back and walking back to his seat.

Sakura grinned. "Bye!" she called.

-DANCING ON MY OWN-

"I'm telling you, Sakura. You nailed it."

Sakura and Ino were sitting in a bar, drinking coke. 'Nothing alcoholic, or you'll misread the results tomorrow!' Ino had said.

"Ino…."

"Sakura seriously. You are gonna get in."

"Ino, you're in too. You're only not saying you think you did well because you think it would be bragging."

"Aw, Sakura, since you said it so nicely, I'll believe you!"

The pair stared at each other before dissolving into giggles.

"This….is why…we are friends…" Sakura said in between giggles.

"…A-….agreed…"

If she were honest to herself, she was positive that Ino and herself would make it. Most of the other girls who had auditioned, (87 in total), were nowhere as advanced as Ino and herself.

And Sakura could tell she did well. She felt it. And watching Ino's, she knew the girl had a ticket into the top 15.

"Who do you think will make it, Ino?"

Ino sipped her coke before answering. "Well us, of course," she giggled. "and that girl called…Mitaki? Mitsuri?"

"I'm pretty sure it was Mitsuki," Sakura chimed in.

"Thanks, yeah, Mitsuki. She was pretty good. I think she moved to Konoha recently-"

"Wait, Ino, do you remember her last name?"

Ino pursed her lips. "Um, Shiroi? Yeah, Shiroi. Why-"

"She's the girl I competed with in the Female Soloist Comp last year! She was the girl who had come from-"

"Suna." Ino added. "A transfer from Suna."

Sakura buried her head in her hands. "I should have known sooner! I should have watched her dance more carefully-"

"Wait. You're not stalking her, are you?"

Sakura stared. Then burst into laughter.

-DANCING IN THE DARK-

"Oh my god! The results! They're on the noticeboard!

Sakura and Ino looked at each other in excitement. Sakura could hear her heart pounding. _This is it. Win or lose. Yes or no._

The pair made a beeline for the noticeboard, where girls and boys alike were crowded around. Sakura and Ino pushed and squeezed through the crowd, finally making it to the noticeboard, where she devoured the list in anticipation.

 **Female Top 15 Figure Skaters:**

Thank you all for participating in the auditions for the chance to represent Konoha, in one of

the most prestigious arts of the century; figure skating.

All of the selected will be competing with their partner; the male on the list of The Top 15

Male Figure Skaters with the same ranking as you. For example, if Girl 1 was ranked 3rd,

she would be partners with the corresponding male that was ranked 3rd.

Congratulations to all of you who made it, we hope to see you at the next audition!

-The UTK Dance Committee

 **1** **st** **:** _Haruno Sakura_

 **2** **nd** **:** _Mitsuki Shiroi_

 **3** **rd** **:** _Yamanaka Ino_

 **4** **th** **:** _Sonoda Tsubasa_

 **5** **th** **:** _Sonoda Arisa_

 **6** **th** **:** _Mattabe Haruka_

 **7** **th** **:** _Shinjo Himawari_

 **8** **th** **:** _Tendari Yuki_

 **9** **th** **:** _Yokino Tsume_

 **10** **th** **:** _Renji Sachiko_

 **11** **th** **:** _Hyuga Hinata_

 **12** **th** **:** _Maito Levi_

 **13** **th** **:** _Tsunami Natsume_

 **14** **th** **:** _Shichi Katsume_

 **15** **th** **:** _Arashi Mokona_

Sakura jumped up, hugging Ino. "See," she exclaimed. "I knew you would make it!"

Ino laughed, her face full of joy. "I'm glad you got first place, Sak. You deserve it."

Sakura's face softened. "Thanks, Ino." And she meant it too.

Ino smiled. "Now," she said, face full of excitement, "we find out who our partners are!"

Sakura groaned. She forgot about there being a duet.

The best friends averted their attention from the female list, and looked at the male list.

Ino shrugged. "I've got…some guy called Sai."

Sakura looked at the list.

 **1** **st** **:** _Uchiha Sasuke_

"Ino…"

The blonde turned to her. "Hm?" she questioned.

"I've got Sasuke for my partner."

-DANCING ON MY OWN-

-To Be Continued-

Next Chapter:

"You're lucky you go Sasuke. He's-"

"Ino, I'm stuck with an emotionless jerk as my dance partner. How do you think I feel?"

"-so sexy. Not to mention drop dead gorgeous-"

"INO!"

-o-

* * *

 **A/N:** Yet another project.

I really want feedback on this. To know if the idea is good. Thanks.

I'm sorry for not updating Tears of Ice, but this idea was in my head as I was watching the Figure Skating Championships on TV.

Oh, and, has anyone seen Suicide Squad? It's soooo good. Awesome movie.

Anyways….

I've got a lot of idea in my head for new fanfics- and this was one of them. I won't be updating a one story ALL THE TIME, I'll be multitasking on them.

 **Any feedback, likes, suggestions, questions, spelling errors, things you'd like be to change: Hit the Review Button! :)**


End file.
